Daniel Bennington
'Daniel Bennington '(Born September 8th, 1980, died January 2nd 2035) is the Representative of the 2nd NE Congressional District for the Populist Party and currently resides in Brookline, Massachusetts. He is distantly related to former U.S President John F. Kennedy and was the Populist Party’s Presidential Nominee for the 2032 Presidential Election. Childhood And Pre-Political Life Childhood As a child, Bennington lived in New York with his parents, two sisters and four brothers. Not much is known about his childhood except that he frequently went surfing and was kicked out of the house at the age of 15 for coming out as a Democratic-Socialist, as his parents were extreme far-right Republicans. Pre-Political Life After, being kicked out of the house, he moved to Bloomington, Minnesota and eloped with his best friend, Amanda Holt, marrying her in January 1992. They had their first child, Leonard in 1987, their second child, Stanley in 1989, a third, Jennifer in 1992, a fourth, Curtis in 1996, a fifth, Sarah in 2001 and a sixth, Brandon in 2008. He opened up two successful small take-away shops in Minnesota and it’s estimated that he donated over 60 Million dollars to charities from the profit between 1990 and 2019, before selling it off to run for Mayor. During the 1996, 2000, 2004, 2008, 2012, 2012, 2016 and 2020 Presidential Elections, Bennington volunteered for the Democratic Presidential Candidates across America. Mayor of Brookline Mayor of Brookline 2021-2029 After moving to Brookline, Massachusetts In 2019, Bennington ran for Mayor in 2020 and was successfu. During his tenure from 2020 to 2028, Bennington implemented community housing and rebuilt various infrastructure in the area, along with funding many other community programs. During this time he also was well known among his local church and promoted Christian values whenever he could. U.S Representative 2030 Midterm Elections During the 2030 Midterm Elections, Bennington became a rising candidate within the National American Unity Party. After being in and out of the campaign with his focus directed on the 2032 Presidential Elections, this hurt him with the voters and he narrowly won the seat of Northeast 2nd District by a small margin. First Term (2030-2032) Bennington’s First Term as a representative achieved mixed opinions, as he was a member of the Populist Caucus and was focused on the Presidency. He proposed a bill to improve America’s military and economic ties with Pacific Nations, titled the Pacific Islands Watch Act, which failed to get passed a singular house committee. He helped pass the Water Shortage Prevention Act, voted for the Solar Tax Credit 2028 and supported the Judicial Review Act. He also helped block Rand Paul’s Tax Cuts on the basis that there should have been more tax cuts for the lower and middle classes. Second Term (2032-2034) After losing the 2032 Presidential Elections to David Seimer, Bennington began focusing on his work as a Representative a bit more, to bring back the connection between himself and his constituents. Borrowing his policies from his Presidential Campaig, he will be submitting them to the Congress and has started with a Ban on Semi-Automatic Firearms. Revolt In 2035, Daniel Bennington lead a revolt. He was found guilty of terrorism and was sentenced to be hung to death. Category:Politicians Category:Representatives Category:Deceased Category:Jailed